


Taming of Cat Ryu

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, F/F, Fantasy, Science Fiction, Spanking, Temper, barebottom, lgbtq+, nude, semiconsensual, spank, superhero, women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: The fury of a dragon, the willfulness of a cat, her mentor's methods no longer work. [Story Depicts Spanking]





	Taming of Cat Ryu

Jade Fist, Guardian of Empire City, looked down into the alleyway from the rooftop, watching the ECPD examine the scene, including five thugs responsible for a ham-fisted protection racket and burgeoning organized crime in the lower third over the past few months. One of the police officers, a woman named Candy Walker paused in her examination of the scene to look up and him and give a small nod of thanks. Not everyone on the ECPD appreciated his vigilante assistance, but Candy understood.

Officer Walker looked at the building across the street from the alleyway. The building was on fire and while Jade Fist and his apprentice, Dragon Cat, had managed to evacuate the tenants, the apartment building was a lost cause, even with the fire department doing their work. Fighting crime wasn't without its risks, but Jade Fist was proud that he kept collateral damage minimized while on duty. Officer Walker gave him an eyebrow quirked in question.

Jade Fist looked over his shoulder at his sulking apprentice, then back down at Officer Walker and gave her a firm nod.

Officer Walker turned back to her job with a chuckle and a shake of her head.

Jade Fist turned and strode across the rooftop to Dragon Cat. She leaned against the ladder of the building's water tower, pouting. She'd been the one to set the building afire with her breath weapon, a reckless maneuver Jade Fist had warned her about many times before.

"Can we go home now?" Dragon Cat demanded.

Jade Fist shook his head. "We need to talk about what happened."

"Which part? The part where I saved your neck from that goon with the knife? Or maybe you mean where I did that awesome triple flip off the balcony and kept them from getting away?"

"You're reckless."

"No, I'm awesome."

"You put fifteen families out of a home."

Dragon Cat crossed her arms and turned away.

"The League is going to want to talk to you about this. Do you think Justice Man is going to think your sass is cute?"

Dragon Cat paled and looked at Jade Fist with wide eyes. "Justice Man knows about this?"

"He will."

Dragon Cat swallowed hard but shrugged like she didn't care. "Fine. So, we've talked about my bad attitude. Can we go home now?"

Jade Fist frowned. He put his hands on her shoulders. "I don't think you're taking this seriously." 

Dragon Cat knew a moment of frustration that began in her clenched jaw, spread through her tensed shoulders, and lashed out in her hands as she knocked his away. That would have been fine, probably, but she followed up with a palm thrust to his chest and sweeping kick at his head, which he dodged, thankfully.

For a moment, they looked at each other, Jade Fist stunned, Dragon Cat aghast, wishing she could take it back.

Jade Fist took a step toward her and Dragon Cat lashed out again. Jade Fist stepped aside, letting her punch go wide. He grabbed her by the shoulder and used her momentum to pull her off balance, making her stumble, and he smacked her bottom sharply as he stepped past her.

The hero and his apprentice turned to face each other again.

Though her superhero outfit was made of plastisteel weave and could turn aside all manner of hazards, it was the sting of embarrassment that had Dragon Cat rubbing at her backside.

"I'm not a child!"

"Then stop throwing a tantrum."

She leapt at him like a cat, intending to show him that she was not playing around, that she wasn't going to be humiliated by him.

Jade Fist dodged the first several attacks. Though she'd kept her claws in, she wasn't pulling her punches and though he was her mentor, he wasn't certain he could win the fight if it turned serious. But she was still reckless. Jade Fist waited for the right moment, the moment when her aggressiveness overextended, and he grasped her wrist, pulling it up behind her back and wrenching her shoulder. He smacked her backside again, calling upon the power for which he was named. His hand glowed green and through the woven armor, Dragon Cat felt the spank as though there was nothing there at all.

She yowled and a gout of flame lit the night over the rooftop.

"Get a hold of yourself," Jade Fist demanded, his measured tone strained.

"Go to hell!" Dragon Cat squirmed and struggled, managing only to twist her shoulder worse.

He smacked her bottom again, twice, hard.

Dragon Cat leapt and thrust her feet back, striking Jade Fist and knocking him back. Dragon Cat landed on all fours and sprang to attack. Jade Fist rolled away in time to avoid swipe of her clawed hand. The eyes of her halfmask narrowed and glowing with flames. Even as he got to his feet, Jade Fist wondered if spanking her had been appropriate. She was seventeen now and a provisionary inductee of the League. Perhaps he should have allowed the League to handle it. But she was still his mentee. He was still responsible for her. He hardened his heart before the tears could begin.

In the next several moments, Jade Fist dodged and blocked and parried the attacks of Dragon Cat, her black and orange outfit flashing in the moonlight, her eyes smoldering orange, her claws out. She was adept, which made her dangerous if she could stop from lashing out and showing off. But Jade Fist had the advantage of years more experience and having taught her most of what she knew about hand to hand combat. Finally, Jade Fist moved in close, pinned her wrists in one hand and scissored her legs with his, putting her face down on the rooftop, over one of his knees, he with his back the wall of the rooftop.

Dragon Cat squirmed ineffectually for several moments before falling limp, sobbing onto the tar and gravel of the rooftop. Jade Fist held her tightly even as his heart softened and he longed to let her go.

"Well, go on then," Dragon Cat demanded.

Jade Fist blinked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're going to spank me, right? That's what you used to do when I lost control. You'd pin me like this and spank my bare ass in front of everyone. All the other kids in the dojo would laugh and I'd just cry and cry."

"The other kids didn't laugh."

"Yes they did!"

"You weren't the only one spanked in my dojo, Cat."

"But I got spanked the most!"

Jade Fist couldn't argue with that. He considered, for a moment, doing as she'd said, spanking her here on the rooftop, but he refrained. Instead, he released his hold and stood. Dragon Cat got to her knees, hid her face in her hands, and sobbed.

"You're grounded for a month, no superhero missions. You'll focus on your school work. Come home when you're ready."

Dragon Cat sobbed all the harder.

~*~

Jade Ken, still in his Justice Man pajamas and t-shirt, looked up from his newspaper when Catherine came in. Her eyes were red-rimmed but otherwise she looked fine, if contrite. It was a strange look on her. She was clad in a pink nightie and white knee socks.

"Good morning, Jade."

"Cat."

She went to the coffee pot and poured herself a mug before taking an apple from the bowl nearby and joining him at the breakfast table.

"Well," she said. "I gotta say, I'm kind of disappointed in you, Jade."

Jade nearly choked on his coffee. "What did you say?"

"After all this time training me, and I still can't beat you in a fight. Isn't the student supposed to surpass the master at some point?"

"Hmm." He set his coffee on the table. "You have much to learn before you surpass me. Patience especially."

Cat shrugged. "Yeah, well, I'm not sure patience is in my nature. I'm daughter of a lion goddess and elder dragon after all."

"I believe in you, Catherine."

"I know."

They drank their coffee in silence for a time. Cat ate her apple, Jade read his newspaper.

"Why didn't you do it?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh, come on. Don't make me say it."

Jade considered for a while. He put his newspaper aside and shifted his chair to face her squarely.

"It's like you said. You're not a little girl anymore, you're seventeen years old. You're not a student in my dojo anymore, you're a provisionary member of the League."

"I've lived in your house since I was four years old. You've never hesitated to scold me or ground me or spank me before."

"Maybe it's time to let go."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you need another teacher. Someone with a different perspective."

"I don't want that."

"Sometimes it's about what we need, not what we want."

"What I need is a spanking!" Cat set her coffee mug down hard, surprising them both. She blushed and looked away.

The kitchen was quiet but for a buzzing on the edge of perception. Perhaps it was the refrigerator. Perhaps a light.

"What did you say?" Jade asked.

"I didn't... I mean..." Cat finished her coffee quickly and got up to make a fresh pot.

"I haven't spanked you since..."

"Five months ago," said Cat. "Just before my seventeenth birthday after I got in a fight with Princess Moira."

"Hmm."

"And I hated it," Cat said. "It's not like I want a spanking. But like you said, it's not always about what we want, but what we need. You know what my half-sibs are like, chaotic at best, downright villainous at worse. If I hadn't grown up your daughter in all but name I'd be dead or behind bars or on the League's shit list. Your discipline has kept me centered, kept me in check."

"Hmm."

Cat threw her hands in the air. "Will you stop that?"

Jade shook his head. "I cannot continue to provide you discipline. Not forever. If I do as you ask, there may come a time when you'll ask again. How long will it continue?"

"I don't know. Until I'm... eighteen? Twenty maybe? Until I'm married to a woman who'll take me in hand?

"No. You must take responsibility for your own discipline. That's what I've been trying to teach you."

"Well fat lot of good that did me last night."

"Indeed. I think we must consider that I have failed and you need someone else."

"But..."

The coffee brewed. Cat poured them both fresh mugs.

"Jade. Daddy, please. I've been doing a lot better. I haven't lost control since..."

"Since your fight with Princess Moira."

"Yeah."

Jade sighed and shook his head. "Not this time, Catherine."

~*~

The magi-tek training room flickered with protection wards as Cat slashed her way through holographic enemies, her orange fire absorbed harmlessly as she burned them down. Even at the height of her fury and power, the magi-tek protections on the room would keep the outside world safe from her. In here, she could let loose her anger and no one would lose their homes because of it.

Just as she was working up a sweat, preparing to really letting loose, the holographic scene around her flickered and faded as a heads up message told her to stand down. The program was ending.

Cat growled and sighed. "Must have overloaded the program."

It wouldn't have been the first time. The room lit up, showing matte grey walls, floor and ceiling of plastisteel embedded with magical circuitry. Cat turned to the door, an archway embedded in the featureless wall, lit with white LEDs to distinguish it. There, in the archway, stood a woman.

She was tall and broad with skin so dark it almost shone purple in the light of the room, like she was sculpted from black marble. Her hair was pulled back into a series of tight braids and was all the colors of the rainbow, from vivid red on one side to velvet purple on the other. She, like Cat, was dressed in workout clothes: loose pants that hung just below the knee and a sleeveless shirt, both a dirty white, like they'd been used a lot.

"Catherine Ryu?"

"Who the hell are you?" Cat groused.

"Princess Lem."

"Oh great, another princess."

"You have a problem with royalty?"

"My track record with princesses is... fraught. What do you want? I'm in the middle of training."

"I have this room booked."

Cat scoffed. "No. I've got it for another hour."

"I think you're mistaken, kitten."

Cat growled and stalked toward the princess, ready to remove her bodily from the training room. 

"It's been a shitty week, lady. Don't push me."

Princess Lem grinned.

Cat got as close as she could to the other woman without touching her. She let a bit of heat escape her throat, letting loose her breath weapon just a bit. Jade would have been proud of her control.

"I said 'get out'."

Princess Lem's grin turned to a full blown smirk. "Make me, kitten."

Cat took a deep breath and tried to keep her anger in, to control herself, to discipline her emotions as Jade had taught her. Then Princess Lem put a hand on Cat's shoulder and shoved hard enough to push Cat back several steps. Cat eye's flickered over with flame as she fell into a defensive crouch to regain her balance and prepare to pounce. She sprang at the princess who dodged to one side with a deftness even Jade would have found impressive.

Cat swept her left fist at the princess in a broadly telegraphed strike. As Cat had expected, the princess danced backward just enough to stay out of reach, but Cat followed up with her right fist, a thrust hidden by the obviousness of her left. The princess looked surprised as Cat struck her a solid blow just under her sternum. That look of surprise shocked Cat into remembering that this was a princess, royalty, probably delicate, and she pulled her punch at the last moment. It was still a hefty blow, but anyone using a magi-tek training room should have been sturdy enough to take it.

Princess Lem staggered back several steps before falling into her own defensive stance, smiling.

"All right then. Looks like there's some spunk to you after all."

Cat took a step back and glared at the princess, suspicious. "What do you want? Did someone put you up to this?"

"I just want a sparring partner. You were recommended."

Cat shook her head. "I'm too dangerous. I tend to hurt sparring partners."

Princess Lem laughed. "You're not the only daughter of a deity in this room. My father is Helio, a sun god. My mother is Sigur, a sword god. Your claws and fire will not hurt me. At least, not much."

Cat blinked at her. "Really?"

Princess Lem nodded. "Really. I've been itching for a worthy partner for a long time, kitten."

Cat smiled so hard she thought her face might split. "Me too."

Cat fought harder than she'd ever thought before. She unsheathed her claws, she roared fire, she let loose her fury. She fought with all the poise and control Jade had taught her. She fought with all the wild abandon she'd been born with. True to the princess's words, Cat's claws did not cut Lem's skin, her fire did not burn. Princess Lem took it all and gave as much in return. With twin swords of light, she cut the air, drove Cat back, singed her fur, stung her pride.

When her chest was heaving, when she was sweaty and rung out, Cat held up her hands. "All right, princess, I think that's enough."

"You sure?" Princess Lem said through heavy breaths. "I could do this all day."

Princess Lem's workout clothes were in tatters. Her sleeveless shirt was pocked with burns and hung in tatters over her midriff. Her pants were so shredded and burned they exposed thighs, barely functioning as underwear. Even her plain, functional panties beneath were singed and slashed.

"I don't think your wardrobe can take much more," Cat said.

Princess Lem laughed. "You're one to talk, kitten."

Cat looked down at herself and realized her workout clothes were in much the same conditions. In fact her shirt had been so slashed by the princesses lightswords it had fallen away completely. Even her sports bra was in danger of being slashed to uselessness.

Cat blushed beneath her fur. "Next time I'll wear morphcloth."

"I don't mind the view," said the princess.

Cat cleared her throat nervously.

"Come on," said Princess Lem, "One more."

It was a tame fight compared to what had come before. They were both tired, worn, played out.

"Is that all you got left?" Princess Diana goaded.

"Don't push it, princess."

"Or else what? You gonna lose your temper again?"

Cat surged forward in a berserker barrage. Lem parried with arms hard as sculpted marble. And just when Cat though she had the upper hand, she thought she'd knocked the princess on her backside, Lem suddenly stepped aside, just as Jade would have done, neatly snagged her wrist, wrenched it up behind her back, and scissored her legs, dropping them both to the floor. Princess Lem was firmly in control and Cat's bottom was over the other woman's thigh.

Before Cat could grow embarrassed or object, Princess Lem smacked her backside hard, harder than Jade ever had, and Cat yowled in surprise.

"Hey now, that's not funny!" Cat said.

"Isn't it? I think I quite like this situation."

Lem spanked Cat again and again and again. Cat squealed and squirmed like she was a little girl again.

"Stop that!" Cat screeched, flinging her other hand back to defend herself, using all her strength trying to break free. But Princess Lem was at least as strong as her, if not stronger, and she snagged Cat's other wrist and held both in one hand. She tugged at the remains of Cat's clothing, ripping it free, baring Cat's backside. And even through the fur of an immortal lion and the scales of an elder dragon, Cat felt the sting to her pride and her backside as the Princess of Light and Swords spanked her to heartfelt tears.


End file.
